Sengoku hates domestics
by rdpaige
Summary: Something unexpected ruins the execution of Gold Roger's son and Sengoku guessed Monkeys were a problem no matter what generation.


The battle was getting heated. The pirates were struggling to reach the execution platform but the Marines couldn't push them back. The announcement of the brat's lineage had knocked a few back on their heels, but it wasn't enough. The battle could go in either direction.

Motion in the water caught several people's eyes and they watched in shock as a black mast rose from the water, perched on the strangest ship many of them had ever seen. It pushed right to the edge of the battle with no visible source and they waited for the large doors to open.

A light blue dome immediately expanded around the battlefield and Sengoku immediately recognized it. That was the five billion fruit! Who had it? It ceased its expansion right before it enveloped the platform but he knew it was by choice.

A warning.

"Call back your forces,"

He tensed as he felt someone leaning against his back, completely relaxed.

"Or I will slaughter every single one."

There was an explosion of power from the ship and with a sound louder than thunder, Aokiji's Ice Age practically disintegrated.

"Sengoku." Garp said quietly. He didn't know what to do.

"Five." The person said calmly, electricity beginning to crackle along the dome, striking anyone that got too close. "Four."

They were too close. Their power too unknown. He had no choice.

"Retreat."

"I don't think they heard you." He replied with an audible smile.

Growling, Sengoku roared, "RETREAT!"

All fighting paused as everyone turned to look at him in disbelief. Rage filled him at being forced to do this but— "I said fall back! Now!"

"No!" Akainu snarled and made to attack the two D brothers (he suddenly realized Firefist was free) but with a boom that shook the entire island, a bolt connected.

Everyone stared in silence as they stared at the charred corpse.

Then, the quiet voice carried to every ear despite the low volume, "II suggest you obey the Fleet Admiral."

As one, everyone looked up to see the blue dome still crackling with barely-restrained electricity. Using the distraction, several people on both sides tried to blindside their opponents only for the lightning to strike indiscriminately. Getting the message, both factions went their separate ways and once there was distance, he felt safe in turning to face the culprit.

The first thing he saw was white. A white so bright it could only be from one place. He knew this man. "Trafalgar Law."

There was a smile alighting the darker man's face as he too turned around, but suddenly all of Sengoku's anger had vanished so it didn't have the effect the other was likely going for. When he spoke, there was a weight to the air that had nothing to do with Conqueror's Haki and all to do with power. "You know my name." There was a threat there he wasn't sure how to avoid until the boy asked lightly, "How is that?"

He was confused. "You're Roci's boy."

The smile was gone and the pressure increased before a smirk replaced it. "I'm surprised you remember something like that, Buddha-ya. That was so long ago."

A suspicion formed in his mind as the pressure grew again. "Where have you been all this time? Rocinante was sure you were stolen by Doflamingo."

There was a long pause before the man's head raised just enough to reveal an eye that was an unnerving shade of yellow and almost as sharp as Mihawk's gaze.

"TORAO!"

The man turned his head slightly to look at the battlefield. The young Firefist was struggling to drag his brother to the ship, the younger D struggling to get to…Trafalgar? Oh god, the kid was definitely Garp's damned blood but how could butchering names be genetic?

"Luffy you idiot! Leave!" Garp shouted furiously.

"Not without Torao! TORAO!"

Sengoku frowned when the man made no move to join the boy. Instead he looked angry. "I told you our alliance was over, Mugiwara-ya. Go away."

"NO!"

Oh, that was Conqueror's Haki. He watched Ace lose his grip and the boy shot forward at an incredible speed he hadn't displayed during the battle.

Sengoku looked to the left stairwell, debating his options. He could see Doflamingo standing back, watching with a thoughtful frown. When he unclenched his fists, volts would shock him despite being six feet beyond the dome's barrier.

"Monkey trouble?" He asked lightly as he decided to wait and see. The man was still unconscious anyway.

A slightly crooked smile appeared on the other's face, but it wasn't one of humor. It was bitter. "You have no idea. He literally followed me to the grave and back. He broke his promise. He SHOULDN'T BE HERE."

A bolt struck just in front of Strawhat and he was sent flying by the shockwave.

"Luffy!" Firefist shouted in fury, exploding into flames.

A loud click and the flames vanished.

"I did not go through all this trouble to save your life just to take it myself, Hiken-ya." Law said calmly. "Mind your own business."

Luffy finally leapt back up and glared at Law. "If you don't wanna be friends anymore, why'd you help me save Ace?!"

That was a good question.

"Consider it repayment for my debt."

"But you didn't owe me anything! Now I owe YOU!"

Without any warning, the man's temper snapped along with any restraint on his power as he leapt at the boy with a previously unnoticed sword screaming with bloodlust. "STOP TWISTING THINGS TO YOUR FAVOR!"

Yelping, the boy barely avoided the wailing blade and the island split in half from the force.

Sengoku put a hand to his face. Seemed the boy had inherited Rocinante's temper.

"Should I go wake the brat up?" Garp asked. "The island won't survive this kid's tantrum."

Kizaru pulled him aside just in time to avoid being fried by a lightning bolt. "Ooh…I think he heard you…" He chuckled.

"That's a yes!" Garp laughed as he bolted.

"Stop being stubborn!" The young Monkey shouted.

"Me?! You DIED!"

"Only for a little while! And you did too!"

"YOU PROMISED!"

Then, to the shock of everyone there, the kid caught the blade with his bare hands.

"Some promises are meant to be broken." He said softly, the sound still carrying on the silent field. "I need you, Torao. I can't be King without you."

"You can! You were almost there!" He shouted furiously. "How could you just abandon your dream—"

"—you DIED—"

"—for something so STUPID?!" He shouted over him. The kid had some lungs on him. "I'm ONE person! ONE friend in the MILLIONS you have all over the—"

Sengoku turned to the screens. "Why are the cameras still rolling, stop that feed!"

"You're not one in millions, Torao! You're one of a kind and I LOVE YOU!"

Was the Conqueror's Haki really necessary? He frowned when he saw Law back up a step and just like that, the sword was ripped from his hands and thrown aside.

Doflamingo chuckled. "Aw, Law-chan has a little boyfriend fufufufufufufu."

"How dare he steal my future husband from me?!" Boa Hancock seethed furiously.

What even was his life anymore? "Hurry up Garp!" He shouted. This was too much. It was supposed to be an execution! A war! Instead they've got…a domestic dispute and love confession. Could it be a domestic dispute before a love confession?

"Domestic doesn't mean romantic, so yes."

He tensed. "Did I say that out loud?"

Tsuru chuckled. "It's written all over your face."

Oh thank god. "GARP!"

"Keep your damn panties on!"

"What are—GAH!" A blur flew past them and the figure rolled and skidded before coming to a stop at the wary duo's feet.

The blond sat up, rubbing his head. "What's the big idea throwing me off buildings after drugging—you drugged me!" He shot up and turned to glare at Sengoku. "What the hell, Tou-san!"

"TOU-SAN?!" Several voices demanded in shock. One was Doflamingo, but the other was soft and came from Law causing him to turn and look.

Looking like he'd seen a ghost, the boy quickly backed up—was he crossing himself? Huh, who knew the kid was religious?

"Roci, I found your son." Sengoku huffed. "He's made a mockery of this execution. Do something."

"Torao, you didn't tell me you had a Marine dad!" Luffy exclaimed with a POUT of all things.

"Law-chan?" Rocinante asked in disbelief.

"I DON'T." Uh-oh, the boy looked angry. "I don't know what game you're playing, but I won't let you defile his memory—"

"Hey don't kill him!" Doflamingo growled. "That's my job—"

"Lay one finger, one STRING on him and not even the Saints will save you." Sengoku growled back.

"Don't get dragged into this nonsense, Sengoku." Tsuru chastised mildly.

"Strawhat! Trafalgar! Just LEAVE!" Smoker shouted angrily.

"Uh-oh, Smokey's mad! Let's go, Torao!" Luffy cried as he began pulling Law.

The man growled. "Fine, but this conversation isn't done, Mugiwara!"

"You're just letting them take Roci?" Garp asked in amusement.

"If it gets them off this damn island, I'd give them diplomatic immunity!" He growled. "This is your grandson's fault!"

"Mine?!" He demanded, immediately defensive. "Yours is the one that started a damn domestic—"

"I knew the moment we had Roger's kid in our custody shit was going to hit the fan! MY grandson was so well hidden we didn't even know he was alive! Thanks to your rotten family, he was forced to come out of hiding!"

"Hey, you heard Luffy! He had no reason to come out of hiding!"

"Are you kidding me—"

Tsuru just sighed and hoped this event wasn't a preview of what that disaster of a couple would be sparking in the coming years. One thing was certain though…

It would be the dawn of a new era.


End file.
